


Eric and Dele's Home Movies

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Fluff, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Videos from Dele and Eric's camera rolls.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Eric and Dele's Home Movies

**Author's Note:**

> heya loves!! my writers block was kicking my ass and I was talking to Callie and this popped into my head. Its just something fun and little and some fluff about videos on Dele and Eric's phone! <3 I really hope you enjoy this one even though its just something a bit silly and light idk!! tell me what you think <3

“You taste like cinnamon” 

“What?” 

“You taste-” Eric paused and let out a soft laugh, eyes shining with happiness as he leant in past the scope of the iPhone camera, the low lighting able to capture the shape of his neck and bare chest, the pink flush over pale skin. 

The sound of a messy kiss can be heard off-camera, a drag of lips followed by a muffled giggle and two more smacking drags of lips. 

“Like cinnamon” the words were loud by the edge of the phone before Eric leant back into the frame once more, his pupils dark and blown wide lips parted and wet with spit. 

Dele hummed from behind the camera as his thumb came into the picture, pressed to the crinkles by Eric’s eyes, his rings glinting and his hand came to cup Eric’s cheek completely, the touch soft. 

“Why’s that?” Dele’s voice came breathy and low off-screen once more, his tone teasing and fond.

Eric rolled his eyes and reached a hand up to catch Dele around his wrist, flashed a wolfish smirk before the image blurred and shook, flashes of skin and fabric and sheets. Dele’s shouting rung out in the background, “stop, careful you’ll spill it” before it dissolved into warm peels of his laughter, mixed with Eric’s. 

The image finally stilled after a moment, camera settling on a solid black screen as smacking sounds played out again. 

Light spilled into the black screen, pulled back enough to capture the image of Dele pressed to Eric’s chest, in his lap, arm around his neck, face pressed into his cheek. 

“Why, why do I taste like cinnamon Mr Dier?” he asked, voice husky in a whisper, lips moving against Eric’s cheek. 

Eric was distracted, turned his head to mark kisses along the line of Dele’s throat, humming as his hand worked up the side of Dele’s torso, the gold band on his right hand bright against his skin. 

“Eric Dier” he huffed, his fingers moved to pinch at Eric’s bicep who pulled back at the sting of it, eyes hazy as he looked at Dele, face breaking into a full-on beam. 

“Because you wanted cinnamon whisky in the cocktails and-” Eric mumbled into a kiss, a slow drag of lips before he pulled back enough to catch Dele’s eyes once more. 

“You, you, drank almost half the cocktails Mr Dier” Eric mumbled and Dele giggled, leaned in closer and the phone dipped slightly as he leant in to kiss him, wet and sloppily. 

“Mr Dier” Dele mumbled back into Eric’s mouth and Eric nodded, the image blurred once more before it settled on Dele, half of his face close up. 

“Love you Mr Dier” Eric’s voice came from behind the camera and Dele’s smile bloomed, his hand came over the top of the phone and covered the camera, dropped it to the side now aimed at the roof. 

“Love you Mr Dier” Dele’s voice spoke off-screen before the only sounds were soft smacks and rustling fabric, breathy sighs that turned into grunts. 

* * * * 

“Somebody oooooh, somebody oooh, somebody who loves me-e-e” 

Dele’s voice rang out loud from where he was stood at the sink, elbows deep in sud filled water, stood in only a pair of Eric’s old sweats that he’d cut into shorts, one leg length just a bit longer than the other. 

The camera zoomed in as Dele began to shake his hips side to side, shoulders moving the song blaring through the kitchen. Eric’s laugh was muffled behind the camera and Dele continued to dance, blissfully unaware of his presence. Water splashed in the sink as Dele’s dancing became more excited, more passionate, his voice rising in volume as the song continued. 

Eric couldn’t help himself and a small laugh spilled from his mouth, Dele shaking his head and just singing louder now he knew Eric was there. 

Dele leant his arse out further and dipped his lower back, began to shake his hips side to side, dancing in a way he only ever did when it was he and Eric only. They’d dance when they were cooking, when they were having showers, playing music whenever they got the chance. Eric laughed then again in earnest, his heart bursting with fondness as he watched Dele cause a mess around the sink. 

“I need a man who'll take a chan-” Dele began to belt out before he spun around to face Eric, stopped singing, eyes narrowed as he realised Eric was holding his phone, shook his head at him reached back to the sink to collect a handful of bubbles, flicking them at Eric. 

“Come here” Dele beckoned, a grin as he lifted his hand and made a come hither motion with his pointer finger and Eric didn’t move, the camera zooming in to Dele’s face, his cheeky grin. 

“Come on, just wanna give you a kiss” he pouted out his bottom lip and Eric laughed, mumbled out a “no, no no, m’fine right here” he replied and all that was caught on screen was the blurry image of Dele running out of frame and Eric shouting “no Del! No” 

* * * *

The room is lit only by the glow of the television, casting fields of yellow, green, blue and red over the two figures on the couch. The phone is held in Dele’s hand, carefully still and focused on the sleeping figure of Eric. 

The man’s face is pressed against Dele’s stomach, soft snores audible, his hair a thick mess over his head, messy and tugged out. Dele’s fingers were weaved through it, scratching gently at his scalp in slow circles his hair curling around his fingertips. 

Dele’s breathing was soft and slow behind the phone, quiet as his hand slowly continued to drag through the thickness of Eric’s hair, his thumb dragging along the hairline lazily as they did. 

Eric let out a low grunt, brow wrinkled heavily and his head turned away from the warmth of Dele’s stomach, shoulders curling in as he fussed. 

“Shh shh shh” Dele cooed, his hand smoothes down from his hair to the back of his neck, squeezed there firmly and massaged a thumb up against his hairline. His hand slid to his cheek, resting lightly as his fingers reached to scratch gently behind Eric’s ear. 

“M’right here” Dele mumbled from behind the phone and on-screen Eric let out a slow sigh, rolled in closer to Dele and pressed his face into the fabric of his jumper, breathing in deep before he settles once more. 

* * * *

Dele’s hand reaches from out of the camera, toward Eric’s that was resting on his thigh. As Dele’s fingers came to rest on the back of Eric’s palm drew one lazy circle until Eric’s hand flipped over and were quick to tangle them together. 

Around them the chatter of the bus was loud and rowdy, music blasting to celebrate the victory probably for the full duration of the drive home. 

“Dier, Dier, come here I need someone else on my team” Jan’s voice shouted from the distance. 

On the screen, Eric’s hand stayed tight in Dele’s as he called back a “not now mate, need a kip” his thumb working slow circles over the back of Dele’s hand.  
* * * *

“It’s Dele with possession, young talent here at Tottenham hotspur, he might just have this, he might just have this” Eric’s voice called from behind the screen, Dele in the frame dribbling the ball down the length of the pitch.

“He shoots, he shoots and he’s done, he’s scored a beautiful goal” Eric cheered as Dele sunk the ball easily into the back of the net of the empty goal. He proceeded to strip out of his training jumper, swinging it around his head as he ran laps of the pitch with loud cheers. 

Eric laughed brightly and the orange purple sunset sky blurred as he ran out on the pitch to meet Dele in his celebrations, laughing hard as Dele sprinted toward him. 

The phone fell the pitch, camera facing up, catching the sight pf Dele as he was thrown over Eric’s shoulder, loud peels of laughter spilling from both boys.

* * * *

“Oh-oh god” white fabric dragged under the camera lens, a flash of dark skin before the flash of white sheets once more. 

“Please Eric” Dele’s voice broke over the words and the view of the camera shifted, a section of Eric’s shoulder visible in half the screen, Dele’s thigh hooked over it, muscles jumping as he the screen blurred with Dele’s shaking hand. 

Dele’s hand skimmed over Eric’s head, and the camera tilted in Dele’s grip, the blurring image of Eric’s head dipped between Dele’s thighs, shoulders pushed up with Dele’s thighs splayed over them. 

* * * * 

“What do we have here Dier?” Dele’s voice came from behind the camera, and on-screen Eric lifted the dinner plate up and raised his brows with a laugh. “Nothing much” he laughed and pushed at the phone, dragging the focus of the camera way to the side for a moment. 

“No no no, it is something let us see!” Dele said with a laugh, walked around to focus the camera on the plate and zoomed in close to the homemade meal. 

“Tell us what it is then” Dele pestered, and Eric laughed, and let out a heavy sigh, pointed his finger to each item as he listed off what it is. “So we’ve got our pork ribs” 

“In a homemade basting,” Dele added and Eric nodded, “yes, yes with a basting” he added. 

“And um, some sauteed veggies, done in garlic and salt and then some toasted baguette with homemade salsa on top and at Dele’s request, and with his help sweet potato fries” Eric announced, smiling up at Del as the boy panned the camera up to catch his expression. 

“Looks great babe” Dele’s voice rung out as the camera panned down to his feet before it shut to black. 

* * * *

“Eric stop it” Dele huffed, his face filling the screen with an annoyed gaze, looking off camera to meet Eric’s eyes. 

“Mm no no no, you repeat what you said” Eric’s voice taunted and Dele rolled his eyes, reached to take the phone but Eric drew back to avoid it. Dele got up from the couch and walked away, Eric following after him. 

“Just repeat what you said!! Its an easy question Del, don’t know why its got you so pressed” Dele asked.

“Eric Dier I will never suck your dick again if you don’t turn that phone off” Dele called behind him and the Eric hit to flip the camera to front view. 

Eric pouted to the camera and shook his head, “what am I gonna do with him” he muttered under his breath

* * * *  
Dele’s things are splayed out against the sand, the Portuguese sun beaming down over his body. The sound of waves crashing in the distance play out as the camera pans up from Dele’s thighs and up his body. 

His body is covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, glinting in the light and running down the firm lines of his toned abdomen toward the waistband of his board shorts. 

“Drippin water on me” Dele mumbled, skimmed a hand down his own body to cut a line through the sweat mixed with the ocean water dripping from the edge of Eric’s nose onto his body.

“Sorry” he mumbled and Dele huffed, twisted his hips to one side and his shoulders the opposite way. 

“Come lay out with me” Dele asked, reached a blind hand out for Eric but missed entirely. Dele blinked his eyes open quickly and frowned at the phone. 

“What’re you doing you weirdo” he laughed, swatted at the phone again.

“Nothin” Eric replied and Dele rolled his eyes, before he dragged his hand down the length of his body once more, until his fingers met the waistband and tugged at it, moving it lower with his thumb to show where the v line of his hips tapered in, the soft skin just above his groin. 

“Nothing?” Dele asked. 

* * * * 

The morning light is still low, just creeping in through the blinds to fill the room with a soft glow, eyes still having to work just so to make things out clearly. 

Eric’s bare feet pad along the floor slowly, light steps before the camera pans up to the large bed in the centre of the bedroom. One half of the bed is neatly made, only slightly disturbed. 

In the other is a sleeping Dele, curled up on his side with a mess of covers around him, pillows messily stacked by his head and one by his feet. Dele shifts slightly, legs kick down in the bed and a small grunt can be heard. 

Eric pauses in his steps, waits for a few he seconds before he continues closer to the bed. As more of the bed becomes visible behind all the cushions, the figure of Clay becomes clear. The dog is curled up close to Dele’s chest, his paw wrapped over Dele’s arm. 

Clay was sleeping soundly as well, his face nuzzled into Dele’s arm. Dele’s leg is thrown over a pillow, in a jumper of Eric’s and a pair of boxers. 

Eric reaches the end of the bed and the image shakes slightly as he climbs up onto the bed, and clay stirs. Eric swears softly behind the camera and mutters “stay” to Clay, who ignore the command in favour of getting to his dad, padding over to him. 

“Hi boy, missed you” Eric’s voice coo’s from behind the camera and Clay delivers a lick to the phone. In the bed, Dele stirs in the bed, lets out a groan and pushes his face further into the pillow. His hands slide against the sheet as he tries to figure out where his bundle of warmth went. 

The camera stayed still until Dele let out a whimper and his eyes half fluttered open, his hand reaching out. “Eric?” he croaked and phone dipped to the side, Eric’s voice came softly from out of frame “yeah baby, I’m home” Dele let out a small whine and their fingers linking were caught in the edge of the frame. 

“Come here” Dele whimpered, “come cuddle” he asked with a heavy exhale, the shift of sheets loud by the speaker. 

“Missed you Eric breathed

* * * * 

Eric’s back faced the camera, a slight fog around the edges of the image, the shower running hard, hot water splashing down against the tiles heavily. 

Dele takes a few steps closer and Eric turns as he heard him, twists around and looks over his shoulder, catches Dele’s eye and smirks. 

“Put the phone down”


End file.
